The New Princess: A Carpthain Story
by mayoko696
Summary: Her father was just a fledgling male when his human companion became pregnant with his child. It was unheard of for a Carpathian and a human to have a child together, yet Vlad Dubinsky did. He knew well enough that his family would never accept a half human, half Carpathian child so he kept her hidden. He took care of her yet it wouldn't be enough for her fight against her lifemate
1. The New Princess

A Carpathian Story

By: Arralina Naylor

Lina Dubrinsky, a young woman who's life was filled with endless sorrow and confusion, wondered the city looking for her new apartment. She recently moved to France, to start a new life with her fiance. The plane they were on crashed and her fiance was killed. Lina had always known she'd out live him but she always thought that she would be able to have a happy life with her new husband. She never was able to say he was even her husband. Lina dunrinsky was the daughter of Vlad Dubrinsky. He had managed to get a human woman pregnant while he was still only a fledgling. Knowing fairly well no one would ever accepted her into the carpathian life, Vlad kept her a secret. He raised her when she was still young and explained to her, not her mother, what he was and that she was partially in his world. He had never fully explained the carpathian life to her, yet Lina knew that she would never be able to live with her father. On her 18th birthday her father told her he could never see her again. She accepted the life she was given, the longevity, the few powers she possessed, even the blood lust she had. She rarely drank human blood, only when she was ill to help her heal, but once her father died she had become outraged. She killed an entire bar when she realized his presence gone from her and then had to mask her idenitity. She had the powers to shift her body into a more petite blonde girl and lived her life from there. But now she was lost in a rather large city, for her taste, and she needed to find her way home.

"hey baby. I haven't seen you around here." A dark-haired man glanced at Lina as she walked down the sidestreets. Lina had always had a way o panicking over silly things and she, of course, paniced.

"Well, i'm going home. Good-bye!" Lina tried being rude and firm even though she was completely frieghtened inside. The man walked straight up to Lina and grabbed her shoulders in the traditional greeting in France. Lina paniced again.

"Get away from me!" Lina screamed as the man flew several feet away from her. As she ran, she could feel the familiar yet unpleasant burning of eyes watching her. Once she rounded the next corner she spotted a briliantly lit tavern. There was a violinist playing beautiful music inside. The only thing keeping her from seeing who could play so amazingly was the elegant framed doorway. Lina couldn't resist going in. Once she walked in, her heart beat out a rhythm she'd never heard before and the room got so small and heated. Her body had caught on fire and her breathing came in labored sips. Her senses flaired and her gaze focused on the masculine guy playing the violin. Her gaze fixed on his pulse, that seemed to beat out the same rhythm as hers, her hunger clawing at her insides. The man's gaze finally locked on hers.

Olivier had been in France for some time, hunting vampires where ever needed. Vlad had sent him off once he had found out that he had taken making love to a human woman when he was still just a few hundred years old. He's been searching for a lifemate and could feel the darkness within him every long, miserable moment. As soon as that blonde hair young woman walked into the tavern, his heart called to hers, yet he saw nothing but gray shades and still could only feel the rhythm under his fingers. She looked so beautiful. Only then did he realize he could see her in color but nothing else. He was mesmerized, but not fooled but mere lonliness.

Lina began walking towards the unknown man as if compelled by some greater froce to do so. Olivier was trying to probe the woman's mind, but all he could see was lust and hunger as if he was reading his own mind.

"Hello, sir. May i ask how you've become such an amazing musician. Your work seems to be quite exquiste." Lina was swallowing deeply trying to fight her urges. She'd never fought for control so hard in her life. Her body was on fire, her blood racing to taste such a perfect specimen. He seemed perfect: long chocolate hair, beautiful muscles, and even gorgeous hazel eyes. She wanted him so badly.

"How about we go somewhere private to discuss my short-comings as a musician and you could tell me more about yourself." Olivier wanted to get her alone. He needed to take her blood so he could read her mind. He wasn't sure how easy that'd be but it'd have to work. Lina gracefully extended her hand as her eyes glazed over with hunger as he touched her. The couple walked through the small tavern into a smaller back room. The lights were off, yet both could see perfectly and neither realized the other was trying to lead the way.

"My name is Olivier. What is yours?" He said as he tried to unlock the secrets to her mind. Lina's contorl was at her limit and she'd never been pushed so close to her limit. She was half carpathian and half human and she had extreme strength mentally and physically. Olivier could only read her increasing hunger and desire, then read it was for him!

"My name is Lina Dubrinsky." Lina began to keep control. She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible and, she knew, she'd never be able to see him again.

"Dubrinsky? No, that's impossible!" Olivier comtenplated out loud. Once he talked in his elegant and confident voice, Lina lost her control.

"My father's name was Vlad. Olivier you need to run and get away from me." Lina begged as she fought to remain under control.

"No. Vlad couldn't have had a daughter we were unaware of. Wait...when he was still a fledgingly. No that couldn't be?!" Olivier was confused for the first time. He had ignored her warning thinking she was just being silly. As he left off his last sentence, he saw Lina transform. Her blonde hair turned a beautiful red and her blue eyes a deep green. Her chest and bottom got slightly larger and more feminine and her gaze fixed impatiently on his pulse. All at once emotions leapt at him. Realizing then, Olivier bursted at the seems with joy, and confusion. His body suddenly got extremely excited and he wanted to take Lina then and there. All at once a white-hot jagged light streaked through his body, his pleasure was increasing every moment he was in Lina's presence now. He could feel his life force pouring into her body and his mind was bombarded with so many emotions, his head actually hurt.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!" Lina flicked her tongue over the pinpricks and they were gone. her body was a living, breathing flame and she wanted to make love to him right there on the floor. Her body roared fro release and she gained some semblance of control as she tried to wipe his memories.

"Wait...Your mind wont let me erase these last few moments..." Lina said in an almost inaudiable vioce as she went completely pale even after taking his blood.

"Lina. Who are you?" Olivier tried to speak, his vioce a husky temptation yet he was barely able to speak. He was ashamed of his lack of control in vioce and body as he wrapped his arms around her slander figure. His confidence pouring out of his pours knowing now he could penetrate her mind. His plan seemed a little backwards but he would eventually be able to take her blood whenever he wanted. She was his lifemate and he would claim her there and then if he pleased. The only thing bothering him was that he didn't know who or what she was.

"I'm so sorry..." Lina said as she began to pull out of his arms. Her defense wasn't kicking in, she couldn't shield herself from Olivier.

"Who and what are you?" Olivier swallowed hard breathing in her feminine scent as his hunger fro her grew. He bent his head down to taste her skin, his tongue gently caressed the frantically beating pulse in the neck. Their skins leapt with flames as their bodies rubbed against one another. The only barrier from her soft, pliant body was the small lace garmets she was wearing. Olivier bent to take his fill of his newly found lifemate even while she gently resisted. He held her firmly in his arms as the white-hot streaks raced through her body. Her body nestled against his as he drank his fill keeping her in his arms, coaxing her into submission.

"I'm sorry..." Lina said as a barrier between them was suddenly thrown up and she flicked the pinpricks on her neck with her tongue and strode off away from his gorgeous, tempting body.

**"My lovely red-headed mystery. Lina Dubrinsky." **Olivier thought to himself as his body blistered with sudden regret that she had gotten away from him.


	2. Lina Escape

Chapter 2

Lina didn't know what to do. She had finally found her new apartment, but she didn't feel at peace. She had found Olivier and she knew, somehow, he was much more dangerous than he seemed. She could feel the darkness spread inside of him yet he had aactually let her go. She knew she could not escape him again. _What is wrong amour? _Olivier's vioce brushed gently against her temples. She damned herself for taking his blood, yet more so for letting him take hers. She realized she would never get away from him now, nor ever would she be able to.

She decided she would not answer as she quickly shielded her mind from his insistant probe. She quickly noted she could feel his presence close by, her body burned for him and her mind was in chaos. She rubbed her temples rather ruthlessly trying to persuade her head to comfort, but her attempts were useless. She tried to think through the situation. Her father once told her that she may one day meet a carpathian male that would try to make her his lifemate. She knew that her father would have never realized that she would never want to take a carpathian male as a lifemate. She was truely afriad for her survival if she became a lifemate to the same creature that was once her father's downfall. A male carpathian too close to becoming the thing that seeked only to kill and her father had known she would one day meet the other half of her soul. He knew he could not save her from this tragedy and her heart shuddered in realization her mother was not her father's lifemate. Her head pounded in frustration realizing her family was nothing more than a hoax her father needed to feel alive, and her own birth was a mistake to her father. She could have been important to the carpathian people had he told them of her, yet her own father refused to let her be known to her own family. _what is bothering you? i can feel your distress and i desire to help you. _Olivier was finding her location rather quickly even through her barriers and deciets. She cursed quietly and very unlady-likely as she strode to the closet to get her things. She quickly found her backpack from her last year of highschool and packed it with all of her money and a few days worth of clothing. She dressed in a deep red corset and a small blood red pair of shorts and skirt. She found her long black cloak and strung it around her body ready to leave within the next few minutes. She forced her mind away from the thought of leaving Olivier. For some unknown reason to her, he made her want to jump on top of him and rip off every last piece of clothing he had on. She was disgusted with herself for thinking about him now. He was approaching at a rapid rate and she needed to find a way to get away from him.

"I've got it!" Lina mused out loud as she grabbed her cellphone and charger. She was very accustomed to tracking people through her phone and needed her daily chat with her friend. Darcy was psychic and was a dear friend to Lina. She had lived through many deaths of loved ones as she grew older and was "reborn" several times. She could actually share her past and gifts with someone and that made her feel at ease. Darcy needed to be warned she was leaving France and decided to go to the Carpathian Mountains which was once her beloved home. She dialed Darcy's number rapidly.

"Hello?" Darcy answered her phone with her usual carefree tone and happiness swept through Lina. "Darcy! It's me. I told you one day they would find me and i think one has. So I've decided to go _home_." She emphasized the word to let her know she was returning to the mountains. "Darcy, I want you to meet me there and stay there with me till i find a way to keep us both safe from these hunters. If he probed my memories at all he can easily find you and use you against me. I couldn't live with myself if iI was the reason you got hurt." Lina cautioned as she packed two well-used handguns in her bra hulsters.

"Alright. I'll pack my things now and will get on the next plane there." Darcy agreed knowing Lina was being completely serious. "Darcy, pack light. I'll meet you at the closest airport there and we'll travel together frm there. I'll see you soon my beloved friend." Lina hung up abruptly not giving anyone time to track where either cell was calling from. She headed toward her usual route from town and realized he would be able to track her scent well there. She rounded the next corner then and ran as fast as she could to the closest airport in France.

Olivier was scoping the city around Lina's location trying to find her. He could feel her presence and her increasing distress. His body was protesting he find her, yet he couldn't locate her exact location. He marveled at how powerful she really was being only half carpathian. He had pondered the fact that Vlad had a human partner when he was still young and someone under the protection of carpathian people, yet she had no idea they were carpathians. He was very distressed by Vlad's determination to keep that woman and her child safe yet Olivier never thought that child to be Vlad's. He had been sent away after accusing Vlad of protecting someone undeserving of the carpathian protection. He never realized he had hit a soft spot that Vlad couldn't have forgiven. He now realized he had wrongfully accused Vlad of being a traitor to the carpathians by accusing him he had no right to protect his daughter. Once Vlad died, Olivier remembered seeing Lina through the eyes of Vlad as he told the carpathians his life was over. He could remember seeing an undying love to protect what was his, yet Olivier had not understood what he was talking about yet. His recognition to those memories frightened him. He had long forgotten those painful memories, his feelings were no longer with him then. He realized they were actually painful memories and he repressed them suddenly as he scanned for his beloved lifemate.


	3. Their Way Home

Chapter 3

Lina ran toward the airport in a hasty fashion, trying to keep her scent and pressence undetected. Worried she would not be able to get away from Olivier, she made some quick safeguards around her body. At that moment she had wished she could shapeshift so she could fly away quickly instead of using a plane and her money.

Her blood red clothes were blowing in the wind as she ran through the streets. As she neared the airport, she took to the sky floating in the air as shehad done a thousand times before with Darcy. She was so happy Darcy was different. If it weren't for Darcy she'd have been alone so much longer than she already was. She quickly entered the airport through a crew service and grabbed some flight attendant clothing. Being a flight attendant meant dealing with people, yet that seemed the best way to be untraced by Olivier.

"Next flight to Romania leaving in 10 minutes at gate 9." Lina quickly packed her things into a flight attendant bag and ran for gate 9. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm a little late." She quickly greeted the man at the gate with an apology as she ran past him into the terminal. She boarded the crowded plane with ease as she wove through the crowds into the flight attendant area.

"Wait, are you the new flight attendant they were talking about? I swore she had blonde hair." One of the ladies mentioned to Lina as she realized she wasn't wearing her disguse since she'd left Olivier in such haste. "Well, I dyed my hair. I've been dying to get rid of that old me and go for a new me and new hairsytle." She tried blending in with the girls of this era. She'd tracked many humans learning their ways to keep her appearance from sticking out as the years grew longer and much more excruciatingly slow.

"You even got contacts! Wow that must have been a complete makeover, girl. Well as long as you're happy I guess none of us can complain. We'll need more of a heads-up next time though. Meanwhile, you need to get your bags into the compartment and stop acting like you've never been on a plane before." Lina read the woman's mind easily as she quickly decided how to act as the woman and a flight attendant. "Thank you. Well, it has been a long few weeks. Boyfriend problems and all you know! I'll get to work on everything. Who's going to take the pit?" Lina asked in a hasty reply as she was still digging information from the woman's mind.

"Well, looks like someone forgot their badge!" Another woman quickly replied as she pointed directly at Lina's left breast. "I'm sorry. I was in a real hurry this morning and got into another fight with Daniel." She had finally finished the intrusion on the nice woman's memories and thoughts.

"Here. We made you a second one to keep on the plane for you. Guess your lucky its your birthday tomorrow." The second flight attendant said as she handed Lina a badge with the name, Nina Albach, on it. "Thank you so much guys. I've only been here a few times and I already feel like family." Lina gave a small, fake laugh to the women and began working as a flight attendant.

Darcy began getting a quick pack together. Knowing Lina would pack extra clothes for her also because they wore everything the same and had lived together for years. When Lina left they had to divide their closet and decide who got what. Darcy packed extra undergarmets for Lina knowing she wouldn't pack such things expecting her to pack them and packed extra amunition and things. She always had to be the one preparing for more than a few days. Lina never packed for longer than one or two days worth of anything and she'd, most likely, only pack an extra clip or two she had handy right away.

Darcy opened her balcony windows, feeling like she had forgotten something but not knowing what, began to fly through the air. She had been gifted with special abilities when she was young and her parents had explained to her that she could unlock her true powers as she grew more mature. She had unlocked telekinesis at 4 years old and the ability to read peoples thoughts at will at the age of 9. Her ablility to influence others' emotions came to her at the age of 15 and then her ablility to fly through the sky without anything but mind came to her around 20. She'd only been flying for about 3 years. Lina had taught her how to glide through the sky easily and helped her when she was having any problems with her abilities. They'd only known each other for like 4 years, but they were best friends all the same from the first few months.

Darcy had tried to influence Lina to walk away from a guy she had her eye on and yet she had walked right up to him. Darcy was so disttraught about her powers not influencing Lina at all, she had to confront her somehow. Lina had disappeared several nights in a row with many men and women even though Darcy had influenced her everytime. She became extremely weary of Lina and finally had to find her. She stalked the bar for many nights, sadly finding Lina nowhere. Finally once Lina showed up at the original bar she had ran into her at, she ran up to her and said, _"Who are you! And don't act dumb with me. I know you know who i am. I can feel you." Darcy could feel Lina working through her mind and memories. "Well, I think we should talk somewhere much more private. Here's my address. Come there tomorrow around 7 o'clock. In the evening." _ Lina had said as she had once again disappeared from Darcy's grasp.

When Darcy and Lina had met they had automatically been inside each others minds finding the raw, horrifying truth. Lina had determined Darcy was from a race long-gone from the world and even unknown to most Carpathian people. The Bagoly race, or "The owl race", had been known to be extinct almost everywhere. Darcy was the first Lina had ever discovered in over 2 thousand years.

Soon they had moved in together and began a life trying to be as normal as possible and it seemed to work out for awhile. Then Lina got an offer to study at a famous college in France and there was no way she could miss it. Lina's fiance had decided to go with her and as they were flying over their the first night, the plane had crashed and killed Richie. Lina only survived by healing her wounds quickly and taking blood from the recently killed passengers.

Sadly the first night Lina was able to be in France she had met her "Lifemate" and now was taking Darcy to the carpathian mountains. Darcy knew they had to be safe, but had wished they could have had time to grieve for the loss of their beloved best friend and fiance. Richie had been there for them and, even though he didn't know their secrets, protected them both with everything he could. Richie meant alot to both Darcy and Lina, but now because of Olivier they could not be at peace, or in emotional pain, for even two hours. Lina had relayed the information to Darcy when she had awoken just before finding Olivier and they were in for a huge shock in the carpathian mountain, Darcy could feel it.


	4. The Bitter Truth

Chapter 4

Olivier had faintly caught Lina's scent as he widened his search. Somehow, Lina had managed to guard her thoughts from Olivier even though they had a blood exchange. He didn't push because he knew she needed time, but she was beginning to feel farther away. _meu amour? Why do you hide from me? _Olivier reached out as he found her location in her mind. She was heading away fast and heading for Romania, home.

Lina screamed her frustration in her mind. The only thing keeping her alive was not belonging anywhere and being able to escape, but now... Lina was no longer sure how to survive from here. She could kill Olivier before he recited to ritual binding words, but that could be risky. She coulod keep running, but what about Darcy? Her friend was very different. She hadn't been alone for centuries yet she'd been alone for about a decade. Her parents died when she was still a teen and left her to experience the mysteries of powers alone. The bagoly race exsist for about a hundred years so Lina knew she wasn't alone for at least another 75 years. Lina had learned the Bagoly race were just as gifted as fledgling carpathians. They grew strong, stayed young untill their bodies eventually gave out from the enormous strain their powers put on their bodies. Darcy was lucky enough to never really age but Lina was unlucky in the sense she'd never really die. Lina knew she couldn't meet the dawn. She always felt something inside telling her no, to stay alive even for anoather day.

Lina was realizing she had put Darcy in much more danger being in the Carpathian mountains, but where else were they to go? Lina knew the mountains better than anyone. She may have been away a few hundred years but her memories were still sharp. The only threat to Darcy was she may have a lifemate in the Carpathian mountains. The bagoly women often got bored with their males, mainly because they weren't very confident. If Darcy had a lifemate, she'd be in for a shock. Lina laughed as she thought absurd thoughts like Darcy being a lifemate to a Carpathian and many on the plane stared at her. She had forgotten she was sitting in the flight attendent area waiting for the pilots to need anything.

Soon she would near Romania and Darcy would contacts her as soon as she got to their designated area to meet before continuing thier journey.


End file.
